Ignorance
by Jade Andrade
Summary: Ela suspirou pesadamente, estava cada vez mais difícil aguentar aquilo, fazia dias que eles não se falavam direito. E tudo por causa de Ginevra Weasley só de lembrar que contava tudo a ela, e a ruiva a traiu assim, dava repulsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Hermione chegou ao salão principal e logo avistou seus dois melhores amigos tomando café da manhã.

- Olá Harry – cumprimentou a garota animada, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça a cumprimentando.

Desde que o moreno e a caçula dos Weasleys tinham voltado a namorar depois da caça as horcruxes e o fim de Voldemort, ele tinha começado a ignorar Hermione e não era só ele, mas Gina e Ron também a ignoravam. E tudo isso por causa de um assunto que não tinha nada a ver com os três, isso a deixava louca de raiva, como podiam ser tão crianças?

Ela se mostrava forte e fingia que não se importava, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil fingir que não se importava com isso.

- O que irão fazer hoje? – perguntou tentando puxar assunto, mas eles apenas deram de ombros.

_**You treat me just like another stranger**__**  
**__**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**Você me trata como um outro estranho**__**  
**__**Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor**_

_**I guess I'll go**__**  
**__**I best be on my way out**_

_**Acho que eu irei**__**  
**__**É melhor eu seguir em minha saída**_

Ela suspirou pesadamente, estava cada vez mais difícil aguentar aquilo, fazia dias que eles não se falavam direito.

E tudo por causa de Ginevra Weasley, só de lembrar que contava tudo a ela, e a ruiva a traiu desse jeito, lhe dava repulsa.

**Flash back**

_Hermione estava entrando no salão comunal depois da ronda noturna, quando avistou seus dois melhores amigos irritados olhando para ela._

_- Harry, Ron o que houve? – perguntou receosa. Pela cara dos dois, coisa boa não havia acontecido._

_- Hermione que história é essa de você ter ficado com o Krum? – perguntou o ruivo irritado._

_Ela o olhou espantada como ele sabia disso? Nunca havia falado a ninguém, e nunca havia nem beijado o búlgaro, fora apenas um beijo casto no rosto._

_- O-o q-quê? – sentiu sua garganta secar e sua mente pareceu ter esquecido como formar uma frase._

_- Você ouviu bem Hermione – disse Harry irritado – Que historia é essa de ter ficado com o Krum?_

_- E-eu? O quê? Ficado com o Krum? – perguntou atônita, quem havia falado tamanho absurdo?_

_**Where's your gavel? your jury?**__**  
**__**What's my offense this time?**_

_**Onde está seu martelo? Seu júri?**__**  
**__**Qual é o meu delito desta vez?**_

_**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**__**  
**__**Well sentence me to another life.**_

_**Você não é um juiz, mas se você vai me julgar**__**  
**__**Bem, sentencie-me para outra vida.**__**  
**_

_- Sim, Hermione você, como você pode ter ficado com ele? – perguntou o ruivo corando de raiva._

_- Eu nunca fiquei com ele – irritou-se com as acusações – Quem disse tamanho absurdo a vocês?_

_- Claro! Agora Gina está mentindo não é Hermione? – indagou Harry mordaz_

_Gina? Sua melhor amiga havia inventado aquilo? Não poderia crer naquilo, mas ela iria escutar_

_Saiu do salão comunal deixando os dois gritando seu nome, iria falar com Ginevra Molly Weasley._

**Fim do flash back.**

**-xxx-**

Não precisava dizer que depois do ocorrido sua amizade com a caçula dos Weasleys havia terminado, não que ela houvesse lamentado isso, foi melhor assim, pois estava cheia de pessoas falsas em sua vida, uma a menos.

Depois desse episodio sua amizade com os dois melhores amigos também havia sido afetada, mas graças à caça as horcruxes tudo havia voltado ao normal, ou isso pensava ela.

Depois do termino da guerra e todos já a salvo Harry voltou com Gina, e Ron e Lilá também fizeram as pazes. Assim mais uma vez voltando ao que era antes de sair de Hogwarts para a busca das horcruxes, a maioria dos alunos que sobreviveram na guerra voltaram à escola, para completar terminar o ano, mas as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. O trio de ouro havia de desmanchado isso por tolices dos dois ex-melhores amigos de preferirem acreditar na irmã e na namorada do que nela que sempre esteve apoiando eles.

Mas se soubessem que isso custaria caro, talvez não o tivessem feito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Saiu do salão principal em direção a primeira aula do dia, tentou novamente puxar assunto, - sempre tentava-, mas fora novamente em vão.

A situação a estava cansando, mas não desistiria.

Entrou na classe, e viu que novamente iria sentar sozinha, mas antes que concluísse o pensamento Luna Lovegood entrou na classe.

- Olá Hermione – cumprimentou sentando-se ao lado da morena.

- Oi Luna – tentou sorrir.

- O que houve? – indagou a loira fitando a morena que tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Não é nada Luna – forçou um sorriso. A loira havia percebido, mas não fez nada sabia que na hora certa a morena contaria.

-xxx-

Passou os dias e Hermione ainda tentava falar com os dois, mas o resultado sempre dando negativo, então resolveu ir encarar eles de frente.

- Harry, Rony – chamou à morena.

Eles pararam mais sem olhar para trás até que Hermione os alcançou – Posso falar com vocês?

Ambos deram de ombros

Ela suspirou pesadamente isso certamente não seria fácil – Ainda não entendo o porquê dessa reação em relação ao meu "suposto" beijo com o Krum.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

- Digam alguma coisa, o do porque essa reação ao saberem do beijo – gritou - Vocês dois se comportando assim está me deixando frustrada cada vez mais.

- Você mentiu para nós Hermione, e ainda quer que nós voltemos a falar com você? – disse o ruivo com desdém.

_**When you swear it's all my fault**__**  
**__**Cause you know we're not the same**__****_

_**Quando você jura que é tudo culpa minha**__**  
**__**Porque você sabe que não somos iguais**__**  
**_

- Eu não o beijei – sibilou irritada.

Ela se virou para o moreno que tinha uma expressão indecifrável – Uma vez na vida Harry não vá pelo o que os outros dizem e acredite em mim eu _não beijei o Krum_.

Mas mesmo falando o moreno não acreditou e ver aquilo nos olhos dele a quebrou.

- Tudo bem, se vocês querem ser indiferente a mim eu também serei a vocês – disse virando e saindo depressa na direção do salão comunal.

-xxx-

Dias, semanas se passaram rapidamente, e o trio de ouro continuava desfeito todo o castelo comentava sobre isso, Hermione quando ficou sabendo achou que todos ficariam do lado de Harry, Rony e Gina mais não por mais incrível que pareça todos ficaram ao seu lado, mas mesmo tendo todos da grifinoria ao seu lado sentia-se sozinha, pois a pessoa que mais amava não acreditava em si, e lhe perfurava a alma.

-xxx-

Andava sozinha pelos corredores numa tarde de sábado - dia de passeio a Hogsmead – poucos alunos ficaram entre eles Luna Lovegood. Ela vinha prestando bastante atenção no que estava acontecendo com Hermione, sabia muito bem o que a morena estava sentindo.

Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione em baixo da árvore perto do lago. – Olá Hermione.

Ela olhou para a loira a seu lado – Oi Luna – seu sorriso continuava o mesmo de meses atrás, triste.

- Sabe não que você sempre sorrisse, mas gostava mais quando seu sorriso era genuíno e não esse sorriso forçado, e triste. – comentou a loira com sinceridade.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Certo, não vim aqui falar sobre seu sorriso, mais tem a ver com ele – completou – Hermione não é de hoje que reparei que vem acontecendo algo entre o trio de ouro, sabe você pode pensar que sou uma lunática e nunca presto atenção em nada, mas é desse jeito meu lunático que vejo detalhes que muitos não vêem.

Vendo que a morena escutava continuou – Sei muito bem que eles pararam de falar com você por influencia da Ginevra, que eles acham que você beijou o Krum e que é mentira e também sei que você ama o Harry.

Com as últimas palavras Hermione empalideceu, tentou falar algo mais parecia que o sangue tinha parado de circular e oxigênio não subia mais para o cérebro, estava paralisada.

Depois de alguns segundos finalmente perguntou: – Como?

- Simples sou detalhista, sou apegada a detalhes e observo as coisas... Enfim mesmo sendo isso que eu disse qualquer um perceberia mesmo apegado aos detalhes ou não, ou seja, você demonstra só que do seu jeito.

Ela suspirou, e começou a fitar o céu – Sempre soube que Gina tinha uma queda pelo Harry e sabia que uma hora ou outra eles ficariam juntos – ela olhou para Luna – Quem em sã consciência iria querer namorar eu? Uma sabe-tudo-irritante, com os cabelos armados e com um corpo sem tantas curvas? Eu sabia que ele nunca teria olhos para mim, e sempre me veria como a amiga que sempre o ajudou – ela deu uma pausa – Mas agora nem isso ele reconhece.

- Hermione você tem que se valorizar, porque se você não fizer isso, ninguém fará o mesmo. – comentou – E se alguém a amar verdadeiramente, irá gostar tanto das suas qualidades, quanto dos seus defeitos e não irá ligar se você tem ou não curvas.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, ambas com seus próprios pensamentos quando Hermione o quebrou – Às vezes queria ser mais que nem você, acreditar nas coisas mesmo ninguém mais acredita, não ligar para o que os outros pensam de você e sempre dizer o que quer sem se importar se as pessoas vão gostar ou não.

A loira riu – Certo, Hermione Granger falando que queria ser igual a mim é novidade.

Ela cerrou os olhos – Não se acostume Lovegood

Ambas se olharam e riram.

-xxx-

Agora que sua amizade com Harry e Ron havia acabado ela vivia caminhando sozinha ou às vezes com Luna, mas a maioria caminhava das vezes era só ela e seus pensamentos. Não podia negar que pensava muito quando estava sozinha, as lembranças boas eram suas companheiras e as ruins tentava não lembrar.

Ficava observando às vezes como sua vida tinha dado uma reviravolta e tanto. Descobrira que era uma bruxa com apenas 11 anos e logo foi para escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e conheceu dois meninos que implicavam com ela e que com o passar do tempo viraram seus dois melhores amigos e o inseparável trio de ouro, e agora por culpa de uma fofoca maldosa de uma pessoa invejosa, a amizade havia acabado e o trio se desfeito.

Mais então parava para pensar se fosse realmente uma amizade verdadeira, não teria acabado... Ou então eles acreditariam nela, a questão era, será mesmo que essa amizade que sempre valorizara era verdadeira? Começava a acreditar que não, mas quando parava para pensar nisso sempre arranjava um jeito de justificar o porquê de ambos não terem acreditado nela.

_**The friends who stuck together**__**  
**__**We wrote our names in blood**_

_**amigos que eram unidos**__**  
**__**Nós escrevemos nossos nomes em sangue**__**  
**_  
E era simples o porquê dela evitar pensar nisso, era porque doía demais pensar que a pessoa que você mais ama que sempre confiou que você quase deu a vida para salvar, não confiou em você, não deu o menor valor à amizade que vocês tinham e ainda acreditou em alguém que nunca ligou para a pessoa que ele era, mas sim para sua fama. É isso doía demais.

Havia sido tola de confiar cegamente em alguém que pensara gostar dela, mas não se arrependia, porque por mais que ele não a amasse, ela o amava e ela tinha feito tudo o aquilo por amor a ele e NUNCA iria se arrepender.

Por mais que ele nunca notasse os seus sentimentos sempre estava lá do lado dele o confortando, o repreendendo, o ouvindo, e o amando, mas isso era antes de sua "melhor amiga" se jogar para cima dele com todas as armas de seduções possíveis. Ela simplesmente não tinha o menor respeito por ele e não ligava para o que ele sentia mais sim para a fama dele, e parecia que somente ela enxergava isso.

Mas a escolha era dele, não podia mandar no coração dele, ou simplesmente se jogar em cima dele e pedir para que amasse ela, pois se ousasse fazer ele estaria sendo que nem a ruiva que costumava chamar de "amiga".

Teve momentos que apenas pensava em como iria viver dali pra frente sem a amizade de Harry, sim a dele, pois sempre teve mais ligação com o moreno do que com o ruivo, afinal porque se importaria com a amizade do ruivo? Eles sempre brigavam por motivos fúteis, mas Harry e ela eram diferentes, costumavam se comunicar apenas com um olhar, ela sempre sabia quando ele não estava bem apenas pelos gestos e olhar do moreno, ela era quem o conhecia e o entendia e escutava melhor que Rony e Gina, mas ele preferiu a eles e ela nada podia fazer.

A única coisa que podia fazer era sonhar que um dia ele iria enxergar o amor dela e retribuir tão intensamente ou mais. Mas era somente sonho e como ninguém a podia impedir de sonhar ela apenas fazia isso quando se sentia mal.

**-xxx-**

Entrou no castelo depois de mais uma caminhada pelos terrenos da escola, - fazia isso todas as tardes depois das aulas, pois a ajudava a refletir -, mesmo com a caminhada ainda parecia que sua mente estava em outro lugar, pois só vira o moreno quando sem querer trombou com ele, fazendo ela ir para trás mas antes que caísse Harry a segurou.

- Cuidado por onde anda – avisou, mas sua voz continuava fria.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, e sentiu seu coração acelerar pela proximidade do moreno.

Mas o contato de ambos foi rápido, pois logo Harry a largou e continuou a andar, enquanto ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar esperando seu batimento cardíaco voltar ao normal.

Então quando sentiu que normalizou seus batimentos, ela começou a andar novamente até o salão comunal.

-xxx-

Harry chegou ao campo de quadribol agitado, depois daquele "encontro" inesperado com Hermione. Sentou-se no vestiário e começou a pensar, pois era melhor fazer isso antes do treino, se não acabaria não prestando a devida atenção a ele.

Queria acreditar em Hermione, mas simplesmente não podia, pois o que ganharia Gina em mentir para eles? Sua parte racional pedia para ele ver o lado de Hermione e tentar enxergar a mentira, mas seu lado irracional estava a falando pra ele não acreditar nela, não sabia em qual acreditar.

Mas Gina não teria o porquê mentir... E Hermione tinha?

Está duvida as palavras de Gina contra Hermione, as de Ron, o deixavam ainda mais confuso e não aguentava mais aquilo deles falarem tantas coisas contra uma pessoa que um dia chamaram de melhor amiga.

O que mais acabava com ele era o medo, de estar cometendo uma injustiça.

Antes que conseguisse concluir seus pensamentos ouviu alguém atrás de si, e virou e avistou Gina com o uniforme de quadribol.

- Meu amor, temos que começar o treino. O que está fazendo aqui – perguntou de um jeito meloso que no começo ele gostava,mas agora simplesmente, o irritava, o repugnava.

- Estava pensando Gina – seu tom de voz era seco – Só irei me trocar – levantou para poder trocar de roupa, mas Gina o impediu o fazendo se virar para ela.

- Quer que eu lhe ajude meu amor? – perguntou com as mãos já para retirar a gravata dele, mas ele a impediu num gesto um pouco brusco – Não, sou muito bem capaz de me trocar sozinho. Agora vai lá pro campo com os outros. – sua voz se tornou fria.

Gina o olhou irritada e saiu para o campo sem dizer nada.

A avistou saindo e finalmente foi se trocar para o treino.

-xxx-

Tentava achar o maldito pomo e nada, ele simplesmente tinha sumido. Olhou para as arquibancadas e descobriu-se com saudade de quando a sua melhor amiga ficava lá o vendo treinar.

Suspirou talvez devesse ter confiado nela, não... Ela deu motivos para a desconfiança, tinha que para com aquilo e voltar a prestar a atenção no treino e tentar achar o maldito pomo.

- Cara, o que está acontecendo com você? – indagou Rony chegando perto do moreno – ocê nunca foi de se distrair nos treinos.

- Apenas estou cansado Rony – mentiu, ele sabia que não era isso, mas Rony e Gina não precisavam saber o porquê dele estar assim.

- Ok, cara, mas você precisa se concentrar, afinal o jogo está chegando – avisou.

- Eu sei Rony, não precisa ficar me lembrando. – disse seco.

- Certo. – disse voltando para rebater perto dos aros.

Ele continuou voando em busca do pomo, mas não conseguia se concentrar na busca, pois toda hora seus pensamentos se desviavam, e seus olhos também a buscavam na arquibancada. Não sabia por que toda hora pensava nela e muito menos o que estava sentindo, mas não gostava de nada daquilo.

_**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good**__**  
**__**It's good**__**  
**__**It's good**_

_**Mas acho que você não pode aceitar que a mudança é boa**__**  
**__**É boa**__**  
**__**É boa**_

Só terminaram o treino quando ele achou o pomo de ouro, mas mesmo assim não ficou nada satisfeito, pois quando normalmente treinava costumava pegar ele duas, três vezes e para achar uma hoje tinha sido um sacrifício.

Dispensou todos e foi o primeiro a ir se trocar e o também a sair e ir direto ao dormitório sem ao menos passar no salão principal para comer.

Entrou no dormitório e deitou na cama e começou a mais uma vez pensar.

Tinha que ter um motivo pára Hermione ter mentido mais qual? Simplesmente não estava conseguindo enxergar, mais se parasse para pensar direito devia ter algum...

Olhou para o teto para tentar descobrir a o motivo que ele pensava que existia, mas nada vinha a sua mente.

Porque ela iria ficar com um cara que ele e Ron sempre disseram que odiava? Continuou pensando. Foi quando uma luz surgiu em sua mente. Era isso por isso ela havia ficado com o Krum para provocar ele e Rony.

Só podia ser isso, sorriu como se houvesse feito uma grande descoberta e continuou a fitar o teto e antes que desse conta já havia adormecido.

-xxxx-

Ela lutava contra descer ou não para o salão principal mais sabia que tinha que comer algo ou iria ficar doente, pois fazia dias que não jantava apenas tomava café da manhã e almoçava.

Resolveu descer logo e parar de enrolar na cama, se trocou e desceu para o salão principal quando entrou logo avistou Luna acenando da mesa da corvinal para falar com ela, andou até a mesa e só então percebeu que a amiga não estava sozinha.

Ao seu lado conversando animadamente com ela, estava um menino de cabelos castanhos claro, olhos castanhos com um leve tom de verde, e um sorriso perfeito que faria qualquer garota derreter.

- Olá Hermione – disse a loira a cumprimentando com um sorriso – Esse é o William – disse apontando para o garoto ao seu lado – Will, essa a Hermione.

Ele sorriu – Prazer Hermione – disse levantando e beijando a bochecha da garota.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso – Prazer William.

- Já tomou seu café Hermione? – perguntou ele.

- Ainda não, acabei de chegar.

- Esperamos você tomar café então, Mione – disse Luna sorrindo.

- Tudo bem – sorriu para ambos e caminhou de volta para mesa da grifinória.

Sentou-se na mesa longe de todos principalmente de Harry, estava acostumada a jantar sozinha. No começo se sentia sozinha mais agora não ligava mais.

Começou a colocar comida no prato quando, sentiu um perfume e viu William sentando ao seu lado.

- Posso? – indagou quase sentado.

Ela riu, era a primeira vez que ria desde muito tempo. – Você já está quase sentado

- Luna disse que você não sorri quase, e eu arranquei não só um sorriso como uma risada também – disse convencido, a fazendo sorrir de novo – Viu, mais um, estou achando que sou bom nisso. – piscou.

A morena estava tão entretida que esqueceu completamente do jantar – Com certeza, você é bom nisso. – respondeu entrando na brincadeira.

- Cuidado com meu ego – disse zombeteiro.

Ela sorriu – O que faz na mesa da grifinoria?

- Vim fazer companhia e enquanto você janta – respondeu sorrindo.

- Oh verdade o jantar – disse totalmente esquecida do jantar, o fazendo rir.

- não ria, a culpa é sua que eu esqueci – disse terminando de colocar comida no prato, para depois o olhá-lo perigosamente.

Ele riu e então deixou a terminar de comer.

Ambos continuaram conversando animadamente - atraindo olhares de todos da mesa da grifinoria -,enquanto Hermione terminava sua comida.

-xx—

- Boa noite Gina – cumprimentou Harry visivelmente abatido.

- Boa noite amor – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de sua revista.

Ele suspirou cansado – Estou exausto, esse ano está sendo mais cansativo que os outros... São pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos, capitania do time de quadribol, e ainda tem a monitoria... – Harry continuava desabafando, mas Gina não ouvia nada, pois estava mais interessada nas matérias da revista teen do mundo bruxo.

- Harry estou cansada, conversamos amanhã – disse se levanto sem ao menos dizer um boa noite ou consolá-lo.

O moreno olhou-a surpreso precisava conversar, desabafar com alguém e a sua namorada, nem dava a devida atenção para seus problemas, somente o procurava quando era algo de seu interesse.

Deitou ali mesmo no sofá do salão comunal, não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, a única coisa que sabia era precisava conversar com alguém que se importasse com ele e a única pessoa que realmente se mostrava importava a havia descartado como um nada de sua vida... Não podia ficar pensando nisso se ela foi excluída da sua vida foi culpa dela mesma.

Não tinha culpa se ela preferiu ao Krum a ele...- balançou a cabeça para dispensar os pensamentos de sua ex melhor amiga.

Quando ia voltar seus pensamentos à outra coisa, ouviu o quadro da mulher gorda abrir e então avistou a silhueta de uma garota, só quando ela chegou mais perto pode perceber que era mais ninguém que Hermione voltando de sua ronda.

Ele ficou olhando ela se aproximar,esperando que ela fosse tentar uma aproximação novamente, mas a morena apenas passou por ele o ignorando totalmente.

- Hermione...- chamou.

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**Você me trata como um outro estranho**_

_**Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor**_

Ela não virou e continuou caminhando até a escada quando ela a parou – O que quer Potter?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas descobriu-se sem ter o que dizer – Até a algum tempo eu era um ser desprezível pra você, agora não venha querendo conversar comigo – ele mais uma vez tentou dizer algo mais dessa vez ela o interrompeu – Quer dizer algo? Diga a sua namorada. – então subiu ao dormitório o deixando confuso e irritado.

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**Acho que eu irei**_

_**É melhor eu seguir em minha saída**_

Voltou a se jogar no sofá e então que percebeu uma coisa em que antes nunca havia sentido antes Hermione sempre usava perfumes femininos e doces e agora tinha um cheiro de perfume masculino... Sentiu uma raiva nascer dentro dele, quem seria o maldito dono desse perfume?

-xxx-

Acordou no mesmo horário de sempre, na verdade nem conseguira dormir direito, enfim levantou-se e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho antes de descer ao salão comunal, iria esperar Hermione descer e conversaria com ela.

Finalmente desceu ao salão comunal e sentou-se em uma das poltronas para esperar a melhor amiga descer do dormitório feminino.

O tempo passava lentamente, passaram se meia hora e nada de a morena descer e ela não costumava acordar tarde, por que a demora então?

Resolveu esperar mais um pouco.

Mais algum tempo passou, e ainda nada de Hermione aparecer, estava realmente preocupado pela demora.

Não podia se preocupar afinal ela o traiu, quando disse que não havia ficado com o Krum e na verdade tinha ficado.

Esperou mais algum tempo e então ouviu alguém descer do dormitório, virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era esperançoso e então avistou apenas Parvati.

Decidiu perguntar a ela sobre Hermione.

- Parvati, a Hermione ainda está dormindo?

- Não, ela levantou cedo, e saiu com aquele lindo da corvinal que a esperava do lado de fora do retrato da mulher gorda – comentou, depois saindo para o salão principal.

Harry estava intrigado primeiro o perfume suspeito agora, ela sai com um menino da corvinal?

Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostara nem um pouco daquilo.

-xx-

Desceu praticamente correndo para o salão principal procurando Hermione, chegou à porta e avistou-a tomando café da manhã com um menino meio alto, de cabelos castanhos claros. Olhou para ambos que conversavam... Mas antes que tivesse mais detalhes sobre o garoto, Gina apareceu na sua frente o cumprimentando com um beijo e então começando a dizer coisas que ele sinceramente não estava prestando a mínima atenção.

Estava mais interessado no casal do outro lado da mesa conversando animadamente, a conversa devia estar mesmo boa porque Hermione nem ao menos havia notado sua chegada.

De tempos em tempos via-se olhando para ambos sentados conversando e se divertindo.

Não sabia o que ela via naquele engomadinho da corvinal, ele era um... Um... Engomadinho.

Tentara falar com ela, mas já que ela estava o tratando assim e o trocando pelo corvinal, assim seria.

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**Você me trata como um outro estranho**_

_**Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor**_

-xx—

Levantou-se mais cedo, tomou seu banho e desceu para encontrar Will – agora o chamava assim a pedido dele – o encontrou e então foram a biblioteca estudar antes de tomar café.

Não podia negar que a companhia do loiro, a fazia bem em demasia, além de ser muito boa.

Ele era engraçado, inteligente e adorava estudar além de tudo a fazia esquecer as tristezas.

E fazia esquecer Harry por alguns momentos.

Depois de passarem algum tempo da manhã na biblioteca estudando, e revisando matérias e trocando idéias sobre as melhores matérias.

Finalmente saíram em direção ao salão principal para tomar o café e pra depois então voltarem à biblioteca.

Adentraram ao salão e logo viram que algumas pessoas especulavam coisas extremamente absurdas sobre os dois andarem juntos, mas dessa vez não ligava, por que ligaria? Ninguém tinha nada a ver com sua vida, oras que cuidassem da deles.

Tomaram e café, conversando animadamente, sobre várias coisas desde a infância até os anos de Hogwarts, férias de verão, tantas coisas, mas o assunto entre eles parecia nunca acabar.

A conversa fluía tão naturalmente que pareciam se conhecer a anos era realmente ótimo conversar com o corvinal.

Estava tão interessada no assunto que ele falava que nem ao menos percebeu os olhares que certo moreno de olhos verde lançava.

Terminaram o café e voltaram à biblioteca sem ao menos perceber que ele ainda estava olhando ambos.

-xxx-

Dias se passaram assim chegando o jogo de quadribol contra a corvinal, Harry não estava nada nervoso, podia dizer que estava até calmo demais.

Caminhando em direção ao campo avistou duas pessoas pelo mesmo caminho Hermione e seu querido engomadinho da corvinal, fechou a cara instantaneamente.

Vendo que o "casalzinho" não tinha o visto, aproveitou a oportunidade para provocá-los.

Andou mais depressa até encontrá-los e "sem querer" esbarrou com o loiro da corvinal.

O loiro sentindo alguém esbarrar com ele vira para o lado e avista Harry – Olá.

Ele apenas o olha com um olhar de desdém – Boa sorte no jogo Tolland.

- Não pratico quadribol.

O moreno riu sarcasticamente olhando agora para Hermione – Então decidiu trocar jogadores de quadribol pelos nerds, Hermione?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por William - Não se mede a capacidade de uma pessoa, e muito menos o seu caráter, apenas se equilibrando em cima de uma vassoura para pegar um pomo idiota... A inteligência, sempre supera a força física, Potter!

Ele o encara furioso quem ele pensava que era?

Aquele engomadinho pensava que era melhor que ele?

_ele é melhor que você, pois ele tem ela..._

- Então se for apanhar um dia vai usar a inteligência, Tolland? – ele riu sarcasticamente – Como se a inteligência fosse te ajudar na hora de apanhar não é?

- A inteligência é a virtudes de poucos Potter, e sinceramente você não a possui, porque se possuísse não trocaria uma amizade de anos, por uma garota fútil como Ginevra. – disse saindo puxando Hermione que estava desde o começo com a mão entrelaçada com a dele.

Harry respirou fundo sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si, respirou mais uma vez e foi ao campo jogar.

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**Acho que eu irei**_

_**É melhor eu seguir em minha saída**_

-xxx-

Havia chegado do maldito jogo que não havia sido nada fácil e ainda tinha que fazer a maldita ronda... Inferno.

Saiu do salão comunal para começar a fazer a ronda, então quando estava quase chegando ao sétimo andar ouviu vozes, estava preparado para tirar alguns pontos da casa dos alunos quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

Escondeu-se no corredor para ouvir a conversa de ambos.

_- Então você já me contou praticamente a sua vida toda – ela sorriu enquanto ambos andavam – Mas nunca me disse uma coisa..._

_Ela esperou ele continuar, mas ele não disse nada – Que coisa?_

_- Não sei se devo perguntar é bem pessoal – o moreno chegou um pouco mais perto para ouvir, aquela conversa o estava interessando em demasia._

_- Pode perguntar – sorriu._

_- Certo... – ele suspirou – Já beijou alguém Mione?_

_Ela o olhou desconcertada, corando levemente – Hum... Já._

O moreno arregalou os olhos finalmente ela ia dizer que já havia beijado o Krum.

_William continuou a olhando como se pedisse para continuar, ela suspirou – Foi apenas uma vez._

_- Em que ano? _

_Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Curiosidade matou uma coruja sabia._

_Ele riu – Vou adivinhar então._

_- Certo._

_- 6° ano?_

_- Não..._

_- Hum... 5°?_

A respiração do moreno se falhava a cada pausa da morena para responder.

_- Também não._

_- então 4°?_

_-... É._

A respiração de Harry prendeu na hora que ouviu a confirmação... Então Gina estava certa... Ela havia realmente ficado com Krum interrompeu os pensamentos para ouvir o resto da conversa.

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**__**  
**__**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga**__**  
**__**Ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga**_

_Ambos caíram num silêncio, que logo foi interrompido por Hermione – Não beijei o Vitor. Meu primeiro beijo não foi com ele – ela riu amargamente – Aliás, nunca o beijei, apesar de todos principalmente o Harry acharem isso._

_- Eu sei que você nunca beijou o Vitor Krum._

_Ela o olhou e sorriu era tão bom alguém que acreditasse nela._

Harry ficou estático jurava que ela havia beijado o Krum...

_- Já que comecei, vou terminar – suspirou – Viajei nas férias logo após o termino do quarto ano com meus pais então encontrei um menino e acabamos nós beijando – explicou._

_Ele apenas a fitava esperando ela terminar – Não é uma coisa que me orgulhe em contar... Pois queria ter dado meu primeiro beijo em alguém que eu gostasse realmente._

Harry sentiu-se horrível acusou-a de ter traído ele e Ron, de ter ficado com Krum sendo que ela nunca havia o beijado. Ele a magoou. Sentiu um nó formando em sua garganta, sentia-se péssimo.

_**This is the best thing that could've happened**__**  
**__**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it**_

_**Esta é a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido**__**  
**__**Um pouco mais de tempo e eu não teria feito isso**_

_- Você queria ter o beijado não é? – perguntou Will _

De quem eles estavam falando?

_- Sim...- sua voz havia saído triste seus olhos pareciam ter perdido o brilho por um momento._

_- Hermione ele não te merece..._

_- Eu sei, mas isso não me faz deixar de amá-lo – sua voz ficava cada vez mais trêmula_

Harry sentia um aperto no coração, quem seria esse que ela estava falando?

_Ele vendo o estado da amiga a abraçou – Chore, estou aqui para te segurar prometo que ficarei com você até suas lágrimas secarem._

N/A: eu iria fazer em 3 capitulos mas a song ficou enorme então vou talvez colocar mais dois espero que gostem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Andou rapidamente pelo corredor sem nem ao menos se importar se alguém o visse, sua cabeça estava girando com tantas informações. Será que realmente ela não havia o beijado? Se a resposta fosse não então Gina havia mentido... Não, não poderia ser... O que ela ganharia mentindo? O que ela ganharia afastando ele de Hermione? Absolutamente nada.

Mas o que Hermione ganharia mentindo pra ele? Para o "novo amigo" dela? Também nada.

_**It's not a war no, it's not a rapture**__**  
**__**I'm just a person but you can't take it**_

_****__**Não se trata de uma guerra não, não é uma ruptura**__**  
**__**Eu sou apenas uma pessoa, mas você não aceita isso**_

Tinha que investigar aquilo.

_-xx_

Chegou ao salão comunal e logo avistou Gina em um sofá sentada olhando mais uma vez uma revista, mas dessa vez de quadribol.

Caminhou até ela, que o avistou e sorriu – Olá amor – cumprimentou dando um selinho nele.

- Gina, podemos conversar?

- Querido já estava indo dormir – comentou levantando-se

Ele a segurou - É somente uma pergunta não levara muito tempo.

Ela suspirou – Faça logo então.

- Como soube que Hermione ficou com Krum?

Ela arregalou os olhos espantados, por que queria saber da historia logo agora? O que queria com aquilo, tinha que desviar do assunto e rápido pensou.

- Querido estou cansada, irei dormir – dizendo isso subiu rapidamente para seu quarto.

Entrou no quarto completamente transtornada, o que será que ele queria com aquelas perguntas? Se a maldita Granger abriu a boca eu juro que ela vai pagar. Pensou .Antes de deitar na cama e dormir.

Ele suspirou, já desconfiava que ela fosse desviar o assunto, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha esperança que ela não tivesse mentido para ele.

Resolveu ir dormir, já que ela havia desviado do assunto teria que pedir para Hermione dizer o lado dela da história, só torcia para que ela falasse com ele.

-xxx

Acordou disposto a esclarecer aquela história, pois ela havia tirado totalmente seu sono, tomou seu banho e se trocou, depois desceu ao salão comunal sua idéia era esperar Hermione descer.

Mas não fora preciso, pois quando descia a viu caminhando para o retrato da mulher gorda, correu até ela e a segurou fazendo a se virar, o olhando surpresa.

- Hermione preciso que me diga a sua versão da história do suposto beijo com o Krum – disse rapidamente.

Ela o olhou duramente – Agora quer saber da minha versão da historia?

_**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**__**  
**__**They won't get you anywhere**_

_**Os mesmos truques que uma vez que me enganaram**__**  
**__**Eles não vão te levar para qualquer lugar**_

Ele ia responder, mas antes que dissesse algo ela se soltou da mão dele que estava em seu braço e saiu.

Ele suspirou irritado, isso iria ser mais difícil do que imaginava.

-x

- Luna – chamou-a

- Olá Harry.

- Podemos conversar? – indagou.

- Claro.

Ele saiu na direção do lago onde teriam mais privacidade, sendo seguido por Luna. Todos olhavam para eles curiosos, pois sabiam que Luna estava andando com Hermione e que Harry havia parado de falar com a morena.

- Pronto, aqui poderemos conversar mais a vontade. – disse o moreno chegando a arvore perto do lago.

- O que queria falar comigo? – perguntou sentando-se encostada na arvore, enquanto o moreno andava de um lado para o outro tentando pensar em como começar o assunto.

- Luna quero que me conte o que sabe do "beijo" de Hermione com o Krum.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder – Harry faça logo a pergunta que quer fazer, não enrole.

Ele suspirou, Luna também não facilitava nada – Gina mentiu sobre o beijo é isso que quero saber.

Ela o olhou com aquele olhar calmo que o estava fazendo perder a cabeça – Fale com a Ginevra e tire suas próprias conclusões.

- Eu já tentei, mais ela desviou do assunto. – comentou frustrado passando as mãos nos cabelos os deixando mais desarrumados.

- Típico.

- Me conte o que sabe Luna, por favor – implorou.

- Não sei nada demais.

- Luna... Não irei suportar ficar com a duvida se eu acusei a Hermione de algo que ela não fez.

A loira suspirou – Que seja você a acusou sem ela ter feito nada e você sabe disso.

- Eu queria que você me ajudasse e não que piorasse meu remorso – Harry estava começando a se irritar.

- Quando me viu pediu para conversarmos, não pediu para que mentisse – disse a loira ainda calma – Se queria mentiras, então falasse com sua namorada que é expert em mentir.

- Se não agüenta a verdade Harry, lamento – completou levantando-se e tirou a sujeira da roupa por ter sentado na grama e caminhou até o castelo, o deixando frustrado.

Sentou-se no lugar onde Luna havia deixado vago a pouco e encostou a cabeça na arvore. Como pode deixar Gina o enganar tão facilmente?

Como pode deixá-la o afastar de Hermione? O envenenar contra a sua melhor amiga; e como pode também acreditar que ela o havia enganado, mentido e o traído.

Era um tolo, um idiota.

Deixou a cabeça pender um pouco para frente, mas se arrependera na mesma hora.

Forçou um pouco a vista para ver se estava vendo certo, não podia ser.

Ele ali se sentindo culpado, e ela estava com aquele nerd do Tolland?

Rindo, se divertindo, o abraçando? O beijando no rosto? Isso era demais, algumas semanas atrás ela estava andando cabisbaixa pelos corredores, sozinha e aparece esse Tolland e ela falta pular de alegria...

_**I'm not the same kid from your memory**__**  
**__**Now i can fend for myself**_

_**Eu não sou a mesma criança de sua memória**__**  
**__**Agora posso me virar sozinha**__**  
**_

_Lembre-se que ela já beijou e quando você beija uma vez não tem porque ter vergonha de beijar mais._

Ela não irá o beijar

_Você está na mente dela para saber? Ela mudou... Você a conhecia, mas agora não a conhece mais ela amadureceu, tem que admitir para si mesmo que ela é uma mulher e tem suas necessidades._

Mesmo sendo uma mulher ela não ira beijá-lo... Fala sério o cara é um mane, um nerd,metido a espertinho.

_Ou seja tudo que você não é._

ELA NÃO IRÁ.

Espere e verás.

Ele suspirou irritado odiava aqueles confrontos internos, até sua própria mente queria o deixar pior.

Olhou novamente para o "casal" que estavam andando e conversando animadamente, aonde aqueles dois arranjavam tanto assunto?

Suspirou e levantou-se ia para seu quarto lá pelo menos não tinha ninguém para jogar as coisas na sua cara, tirando a traidora de sua mente.

-xx—

Caminhou ainda ponderando sobre o assunto pelo castelo, até chegar ao salão comunal e se deparar com a namorada, no início pensou que era melhor ir direto para seu quarto, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir com aquela duvida pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Ela avistou o quadro da mulher gorda abrir e então viu seu namorado entrando, sabia que ele novamente iria perguntar sobre o beijo, tentou pensar em algo então fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, pulou do sofá e andou rapidamente até a escada do dormitório feminino, mas antes que conseguisse alcançar o primeiro degrau, sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço e na mesma hora a virar.

- aonde vai _amor_? – indagou o moreno, fingindo que não percebera o pânico no olhar da mulher e a postura tensa do corpo.

Ela sorriu nervosa – Vou dormir, podemos conversar depois – tentou se soltar mas fora inútil.

- Ainda são quatro da tarde, pode dormir depois, e como sabia que queria conversar? – indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela ficou mais tensa – E-eu...n-não...s-sabia.

- Vamos?

Os olhos da ruiva arregalaram – Aonde?

- Sentar e conversar Gina – revirou os olhos.

Ela apenas assentiu voltando a sentar no sofá, seguida por Harry que fez o mesmo.

- Como ficou sabendo do beijo da Hermione e do Krum?

Ela engoliu em seco – Eu estou com sono...

- Ainda são quatro da tarde consegue aguentar mais um pouco.

- Agora me responda.

- Bem no dia do baile, eu vi os dois no jardim..

- Mentira porque eu vi a Hermione todo o tempo lá dentro dançando – cortou.

- Acho que me enganei, foi ela... Isso ela me contou.

- Porque não olha nos meus olhos e diz que ela te contou?

A ruiva olhou para ele e abriu a boca e depois fechou novamente - Ela me contou – disse olhando para baixo.

- Se é verdade, olhe para meus olhos e diga – ela estava começando a ficar irritado com a insistência no assunto.

- Já disse que ela me disse, não? – perguntou já irritada.

- Por que o assunto te irrita tanto? – ela calou-se – Me responda.

- Eu menti – gritou – Satisfeito agora?

- Muito satisfeito.

- Ótimo – gritou levantando-se e indo para as escadas.

- Gina – chamou-a, mas ela não virou apenas parou – Nosso namoro acabou.

Ela virou as faces rubras mostrando sua irritação – Como assim acabou? Vai terminar por uma bobagem dessas?

- Um relacionamento que não possui sinceridade não é um namoro para mim, imagine se você mentiu sobre isso, o que mais pode ter mentido. – explicou.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer, mas ele a interrompeu – Essa mentira não machucou apenas uma pessoa, mas varias outras também.

Ela apenas o olhou com raiva – Se você pensa que vai viver com a sua amiguinha o felizes para sempre estás muito enganado. – avisou antes de subir para o dormitório feminino.

-xxx-

Depois da conversa com Gina e ter ouvido a verdade da boca dela, sentia-se por um lado aliviado de Hermione não o ter traído, mas por outro se sentia totalmente culpado por ter duvidado da amiga.

Mas iria esperar ela chegar do passeio com Tolland e iria falar com ela e tentar fazê-la o perdoar.

Torcia para que ela o perdoasse, e voltasse ser sua amiga.

Fechou os olhos e imediatamente lembranças invadiram sua mente.

_- Mas Harry; e se você-sabe-quem estiver com ele?_

_- Bom...tive sorte uma vez, não tive? – falou Harry indicando a cicatriz – Talvez tenha sorte outra vez._

_A boca de Hermione estremeceu e ela correu de repente para Harry e o abraçou._

_- Hermione._

_- Harry você é um grande bruxo, sabe?_

_- Não sou tão bom quanto você – disse Harry, muito sem graça quando ela o largou._

_- Eu? Livros! E Inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry tenha cuidado._

Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado não importava à circunstância, o momento, a hora, se iria morrer ou não, ela sempre esteve lá,

Rony sempre que a situação se agrava, por um simples ciuminho o largava na mão.

Gina nunca esteve ao seu lado quando precisou, foi sempre ela Hermione Granger.

Em vez de retribuir, dizer obrigado e demonstrar sua gratidão, a acusou sem provas, a condenou e a magoou.

_- Harry - disse ela timidamente - Você não está vendo? É por isso... Por isso mesmo que precisamos de você... Precisamos saber como é realmente... Enfrentar ele... Enfrentar o V-Voldemort.  
Era a primeira vez que ela dizia o nome de Voldemort e isso, mais do que qualquer outro argumento, foi o que acalmou Harry._

Lembrou da primeira vez que ela disse o nome de Voldemort, para ele se sentir melhor.

_- A Maldição Cruciatus deverá soltar sua língua - disse Umbridge em voz baixa.  
- Não! - gritou Hermione. - Profª Umbridge: isto é ilegal._

- Cruc...  
- NÃO! - com a voz entrecortada por trás de Emília Busltrode. - Não... Harry... Teremos que contar a ela!

Gina arregalava os olhos para Hermione como se nunca tivesse visto antes. Neville, ainda tentando respirar, encarava-a também. Mas Harry acabara de reparar uma coisa. Embora Hermione estivesse soluçando desesperadamente com o rosto nas mãos, não havia nem sinal de lágrimas.

Sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro dele, como pode pensar que Gina era a mulher certa para ele?

Ela nem ao menos defendera ele do cruciatus... Se aquela sapa gorda o matasse não iria nem dizer nada, e mesmo assim pensara que ela era a mulher da vida dele, não sabia da onde havia tirado aquilo.

Ela sempre, o defendeu, e ele nunca a defendera; ela sempre estava o seu lado, ele nunca havia ficado ao dela. Que tipo de amigo era? Não merecia a amizade dela, agora tinha certeza.

Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados para as lembranças com Hermione que vinha em sua mente_._

-xxx-

Acordou assustado quando ouviu alguém entrando pelo quadro da mulher gorda, e então avistou quem mais queria conversar.

Hermione.

- Podemos conversar? – pediu com a voz sonolenta.

Ela suspirou, será que deveria conversar com ele? Não, mas queria tanto saber o que ele tinha a falar.

Vendo que ela não iria responder, decidiu falar assim mesmo – Me perdoe Hermione, por nunca te dar o devido valor, você sempre esteve ao meu lado todas as horas – ele suspirou – E eu nunca estive ao seu lado, e ainda duvidei de você mesmo não tendo nenhum motivo para isso.

Ela o olhou por um longo tempo.

Seu coração gritava desesperadamente que o perdoasse, mas sua mente falava para não aceita-las, pois se ele fizera uma vez quem podia garantir que não ia fazer mais vezes?

Ainda olhando para o moreno não pode evitar lembranças virem em sua mente.

___"E enquanto as veela dançavam cada vez mais rapidamente, pensamentos incompletos e delirantes começaram a se formar na mente atordoada de Harry. Ele queria fazer uma coisa bem impressionante naquele momento. Atirar-se do camarote para o estádio lhe pareceu uma boa idéia... Mas seria suficiente?"___

_"- Harry, que é que você está fazendo? - ele ouviu lá longe a voz de Hermione."___

_"A música parou. Harry piscou os olhos. Ele estava em pé, e tinha uma das pernas passada por cima da borda do camarote. - lado dele, Rony estava paralisado numa posição que dava a impressão de__  
__que ia saltar de um trampolim."___

_(...)___

_"Hermione deu um muxoxo alto. Esticou o braço e puxou Harry de volta à cadeira dele."___

_"- Francamente! - exclamou."_

Não podia negar que ficara com ciúmes quando viu, ele tentando se jogar para ir de encontro à veelas o amava há tanto tempo desde época que resgataram Sirius.

Sempre que ele se interessava por alguma menina ficava com ciúmes, mas sempre conseguira esconder bem, nunca demonstrou seus sentimentos por ele.

Não podia negar que um dia teve esperanças que Harry a enxergasse como mulher, e não apenas como melhor amiga.

Mas o que mais machucava era saber que ela sempre esteve com ele em todos os momentos sendo importantes ou não, e ele apenas desprezara isso com tamanha facilidade, por Gina.

Foi isso que mais doera. Não fora o amor não correspondido, nem muito menos ele não saber dos sentimentos dela por ele, mas sim dele não ter acreditado nela, ter duvido de sua palavra.

Ela suspirou, bloqueando por um momento as lembranças – Ainda estou muito magoada Harry, preciso pensar a respeito, pode me dar um tempo?

Ele suspirou cansado, sabia que não seria fácil – Claro.

- Obrigada – disse antes de subir ao seu dormitório.

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**__**  
**__**I don't wanna feel your pain**_

_**Não quero ouvir suas músicas tristes**__**  
**__**Eu não quero sentir a sua dor**_

Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, tinha sido um dia bom ao lado de Will, até entrar no salão comunal e seu amigo simplesmente a pedir para perdoá-lo.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e lágrimas imediatamente começaram a escorrer do seu rosto com as lembranças invadindo mais uma vez sua mente.

_- Harry..._

_- Chega Hermione não quero mais ouvir suas explicações, não acredito em uma palavra sua – vociferou irritado;_

_Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a interrompeu – Você, sua vida e sua amizade, já não me interessam mais – disse o moreno saindo com passos largos do salão comunal_

_Ela o olhou indo, e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, não podia mais se rebaixar desse jeito, tentava limpa-las, mas elas não paravam de cair._

_**When you swear it's all my fault**__**  
**__**Cause you know we're not the same**_

_**Quando você jura que é tudo culpa minha**__**  
**__**Porque você sabe que não somos os mesmos**_

_**Oh we're not the same**__**  
**__**Oh we're not the same**_

_**Oh não somos os mesmos**__**  
**__**Oh não somos os mesmos**_

Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes havia colocado um sorriso no rosto, para esconde uma maldita lágrima.

E quantas vezes esperava chegar ao seu quarto para chorar abraçada com seu travesseiro, deixando as lagrimas molharem ele, desejando que a dor passasse logo, que a ferida se cicatrizasse.

E não cicatrizava, e a dor tão menos passava

Ela tentou e conseguiu seguir em frente fez novos amigos, estava começando a se acostumar com a ausência do moreno quando simplesmente ele a pede perdão, o que fazer?

Não queria perdoá-lo tão facilmente, mas também não queria fazê-lo sofrer, mas do que estava sofrendo e muito menos prolongar seu próprio sofrimento.

As lágrimas foram parando de escorrer aos poucos, mas isso não impedia os pensamentos, as lembranças.

Iria conversar com Will no outro dia queria saber o que ele achava disso, queria uma opinião dele e de Luna.

Então finalmente, aconchegou-se na cama, e dormiu profundamente.

N/A: Mais um capítulo pra vocês espero que gostem :D


	4. Chapter 4

Pensara que iria conseguir dormir a noite por ter conversado com Mione e Gina, mas estava enganado a indecisão da morena o fez ficar a noite inteira, acordado revirando na cama, quando finalmente conseguiu fechar os olhos para dormir era quase cinco da manhã.

Acordou algumas horas depois totalmente quebrado agradecia por ser domingo, podia dormir até mais tarde, seus olhos estavam começando a se fechar quando, um estrondo invadiu seu quarto dos monitores.

Ele olhou para o local do barulho e viu Rony parado o encarando furioso – O que quer Rony?

- Que historia é essa de você ter terminado com a minha irmã a acusando de mentirosa?

- Não é historia é a verdade – murmurou ainda meio sonolento.

- Ela diz a verdade, te mostra à verdade da Hermione e você ainda a acusa de mentirosa? – indagou o ruivo furioso.

O moreno o olhou com indignação

-Ela te alertou sobre o Krum, nós mostrou a verdadeira Hermione e. - Harry tentava engolir a raiva, mas estava muito difícil - Você ainda a acusa? E agora tenta voltar à amizade com a Hermione aquela traidora...

- CALA A MALDITA DESSA BOCA – vociferou o moreno já não segurando a irritação.

O ruivo o olhou os olhos arregalados em espanto – Você não é NINGUÉM para falar mal da Hermione tá ouvindo? Ninguém!

- Sua irmã e você não merecem a família que tem, eles são ótimas pessoas e vocês são pessoas da pior espécie. – completou.

- Se eu souber que você está falando mal da Hermione por ai, você vai querer nunca ter nascido, isso É uma promessa – disse antes de praticamente o jogar para fora do quarto e voltar para cama.

-xx-

- Hermione a única pergunta que vou te fazer é – a morena olhou a loira a sua frente – Confia nele?

A morena suspirou – Não sei, tem uma parte de mim que quer esquecer tudo, voltar a como era antes... – ela olhou para o céu sem nenhuma nuvem – Mas tem a parte que fala que ele pode me magoar.

- A pergunta certa é: Você está disposta a correr o risco de se magoar novamente? De confiar nele? – a loira indagou a olhando – Quando você descobrir as respostas para essas perguntas você saberá o que fazer.

- Obrigada Luna – a corvinal sorriu a abraçando.

- Hey meninas – cumprimentou William.

- Olá Will – cumprimentou Luna o abraçando, assim como Hermione.

- Mione,podemos conversar?

Ela olhou para luna que deu de ombros – Claro.

Eles se afastaram indo para mais perto do lado – Mione... Sei que você gosta do Harry, mas...

Ela o olhou esperando o terminar, mas ele não disse absolutamente nada – Mas...?

- Mas eu queria saber se tenho alguma chance com você.

Ela o olhou carinhosamente – Você é um grande amigo Will, mas nada alem disso.

- Eu amo o Harry, não quero te dar falsas esperanças – completou.

Ele sorriu – Tudo bem, ser amigos é melhor que nada, não é mesmo?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando – Adoro você – o abraçou e levantou a cabeça para dar um selinho casto em seus lábios que demorara apenas um pouco mais do que o normal.

-xxx-

Acordou quase às onze da manhã, vestiu-se e fora procurar Hermione, procurou em seu quarto, biblioteca, salão principal e nada de achar a morena, foi então que lembrou ela adorava ficar embaixo da arvore perto do lago lendo. Correu até os jardins do castelo e se deparou com uma cena que fez seu corpo gelar.

Hermione estava conversando com Tolland muito perto ficaram falando não dava para entender o que, pois estava longe demais para ouvir.

Continuou fitando ate que Hermione foi até o corvinal e lhe deu um abraço e logo depois um selinho demorado.

Seu corpo pareceu gelar e seu coração afundou, sentia se mal, não sabia o porquê, mas era uma sensação horrível.

_**We used to stick together**__**  
**__**We wrote our names in blood**_

_**Amigos que eram muito próximos**__**  
**__**Nós escrevemos nossos nomes em sangue**_

Parecia que seus pés haviam sido colados no chão, não se moviam viu o desgrudar de lábios que pareceu uma eternidade, e então o corvinal passar a mão no rosto antes de murmurar algo e sair.

Seu estômago revirava uma forte náusea tomava conta de si. Conseguira com muito custo mover suas pernas e sair do local indo rapidamente para seu quarto.

Abriu a porta e a bateu fazendo um enorme estrondo e se jogou na cama, já desconfiava o que estava sentindo, mas não podia ser...

_Claro que pode!_

Não nem ao menos minha amizade ela aceitou de volta quem imagine outra coisa...

_Tapado_

Ele revirou os olhos não acreditava que estava discutindo com sua própria consciência.

Deitou em sua cama e então permitiu-se as antigas lembranças virem a sua mente.

_Hermione também ganhara sua quota de aborrecimentos, mas ainda não começara a berrar com gente inocente, de fato, Harry enchia-se de admiração pela maneira com que a amiga estava enfrentando a situação.__  
- Linda? Ela?- gritara Pansy Parkinson com a voz esganiçada, a primeira__  
vez que encontrou Hermione, depois que o artigo da Rita Skeeter fora publicado. - Qual foi o padrão de beleza, um esquilo?__  
- Não liga - disse Hermione com dignidade, erguendo a cabeça no ar e passando pelas garotas da Sonserina que zombavam, como se não as ouvisse. - Simplesmente não liga, Harry. Mas Harry não conseguia se desligar._

Só de lembrar daquele momento em que Pansy aquela maldita havia falado aquilo de sua Hermione, - sua desde quando ela é sua? – sentia uma raiva crescer dentro de si, devia a ter azarado quando teve oportunidade e a deixado mais feia.

Quem diria que um dia a menina de cabelos armados iria se tornar tão linda? Alguns podiam a achar a menina mais comum do mundo, mas ele não.

Ela havia mudado tanto, nós meses que não se falaram.

_**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good**__**  
**__**It's good**__**  
**__**It's good**_

_**Mas acho que você não pode aceitar que a mudança é boa**__**  
**__**É boa**__**  
**__**É Boa**_

_Harry caiu de joelhos ao seu lado e Neville se arrastou rapidamente de baixo da escrivaninha em direção à amiga, a varinha erguida à frente. ...___

_Um zumbido de pânico em sua cabeça impedia de pensar direito: tinha uma das mãos no ombro de Hermione, que ainda estava quente, mas não ousava olhá-la direito. "Faça com que ela não morra, faça com que ela não morra, è minha culpa se tiver morrido ...___

_-Hermione- disse Harry imediatamente, sacudindo a cabeça dela enquanto o Comensal da Morte sumia outra vez de vista. - Hermione acorde...__  
__-Gue foi gue ele fez com ela? perguntou Neville__  
__-Não sei___

_Neville procurou o pulso de Hermione__  
__-Dem bulsaçao, Harry, denho certeza gue é.__  
__Uma onda tão grande de alivio invadiu Harry que por um momento ele se despreocupou._

A lembrança do ministério o fez tremer por dentro, por um momento achou que a havia perdido, uma grande onda de desespero tinha se apossado de si naquele momento mesmo não tendo demonstrado.

_"-Tchau, Harry! - disse Hermione e fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha."_

Colocou a mão no rosto lembrando-se do beijo casto na bochecha, como não percebera antes? Ela era a mulher perfeita para ele, sempre o ajudando, sempre ao seu lado, o apoiando.

Então foi que entendera...

Ele a amava.

-xx-

Virava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir adormecer, a duvida ainda pairava em sua cabeça perdoar ou não Harry Potter?

Ele a fizera sofrer, chorar, e se sentir um nada, mas ela o amava, sentia sua falta. Só que também tinha que amar a si mesma.

Será que valia mesmo apena voltar à amizade? Conseguiria correr o risco de sofrer novamente?

Antes eram perguntas sem respostas, mas agora já a sabia... Sim, o perdoava.

A morena então se levantou foi ao banheiro tomar um banho para descer ao salão comunal e esperar o moreno.

Terminou seu banho e finalmente desceu iria esperar, mas não fora preciso, pois ele já estava lá, sentado no sofá olhando distraidamente para a lareira.

- Harry... – chamou-lhe.

Ele ouviu ela o chamar e virou a olhando surpreso, esperando ela terminar de dizer.

- Eu perdoo você – completou o fazendo sorrir.

- Hermione... – levantou-se e abraçou a melhor amiga – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também – disse com a voz embargada, retribuindo o abraço.

Ambos se separam depois de um tempo e então se sentaram no sofá sem dizer nada por um tempo.

Quebraram o silêncio e conversaram trivialidades por alguns momentos, parecia que por mais que conversassem por dias o assunto nunca acabava sempre acabavam tendo mais e mais assuntos, até que acabou em um tópico que Harry queria a muito tempo saber.

- Hermione, posso te perguntar algo? – indagou a olhando nos olhos.

- Claro.

- Você e o Tolland estão namorando? – perguntou corando levemente, o que passou despercebido pela morena.

- Não, somos apenas amigos – ela disse – Ele me ajudou bastante quando estava triste.

Ele sorriu com a resposta – Mas por que de repente essa pergunta?

- Por nada, apenas curiosidade – mentiu.

Ela sorriu e então voltaram a conversar sobre trivialidades.

-xxx-

- Will, Luna – gritou, correndo em direção deles sorridente.

- Ow que sorriso é essa senhorita, posso saber? –indagou Will vendo o enorme sorriso da morena.

Luna apenas a fitou já desconfiava o porquê do sorriso.

- E então já tomou sua decisão, não é? – disse a loira mais afirmando do que perguntando.

O corvinal olhou confuso para as duas.

- Sim – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- E imagino que resolveu perdoá-lo – a morena não precisou só pelo sorriso a loira já tinha entendido.

Ela sorriu também e abraçou a amiga – Fico feliz que tenham voltado a se falar.

- Eu também, você nem imagina o quanto estou feliz – disse a morena ainda abraçada com a loira.

- Certo, estou literalmente boiando aqui. – disse o corvinal olhando a cena confuso.

- Vou explicar Will, a Herms e o Harry voltaram a se falar – a loira sorriu para a amiga que continuava sorrindo.

Hermione estava tão radiante que não percebeu o sorriso que estava no rosto do amigo desmanchar, e automaticamente sendo substituído por um sorriso forçado.

- Parabéns, Herms – sorriu forçadamente.

- Obrigada Will – disse o abraçando rapidamente – Vejo vocês mais tarde vou passar um tempo com o Harry.

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**Você me trata como um outro estranho**_

_**Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor**_

_**I guess I'll go**__**  
**__**I best be on my way out**_

_**Acho que eu irei**__**  
**__**É melhor eu seguir em minha saída**__**  
**_

William não podia negar que havia ficado um pouco chateado por ser trocado por alguém que a havia magoado, mas podia fazer? Nada, pois ela o amava e sentia sua falta, e da amizade dele e por mais que ele fosse amigo dela nunca poderia substituir Potter.

Ele a fazia feliz, a fazia sorrir de um jeito sincero e isso o fazia feliz, por mais que não gostasse dele. Isso fazia ele ficar feliz por ela voltar a ser a menina que era antes.

Olhou para a mesa da grifinoria e viram os dois conversando animadamente, ela falava algo e ele sorria, então olhou mais atentamente ele sorria, mas não de um jeito simpático... Mas sim... De um jeito que ele próprio sorria quando Luna falava algo... Não podia ser o que estava pensando... Continuou observando os dois, e viu algo que certamente tirou todas as suas duvidas!

Hermione estava comendo torta de abobora e seu lábio ficara sujo, mas a morena parecia que não havia percebido, mas o moreno parecia que havia percebido há muito tempo, pois seu olhar não desviava deles.

- Will... Está observando Hermione novamente? – perguntou Luna divertida.

- Apenas observando Potter, você perce...

- Eu percebi, e sim e o que está pensando – o interrompeu, sorrindo olhando para o casal de melhores amigos.

- Só espero que ele não a magoe novamente – murmurou baixo.

Mas a loira o escutou – Não ira.

-xx-

Hermione terminando de comer sua torta de abobora passou a língua nos lábios para limpar o que havia de torta em seus lábios, assim atraindo a atenção de certo moreno.

- Algo errado Harry? – perguntou passando a língua mais uma vez pelos seus lábios.

- Não, por que a pergunta?

- Você estava me olhando estranhamente – comentou franzindo a testa.

- Não é nada – sorriu.

_**You treat me just like another stranger**__**  
**__**Well it's nice to meet you sir**__**  
**__**I guess I'll go**__**  
**__**I best be on my way out**_

_**Você me trata como um outro estranho**__**  
**__**Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor**__**  
**__**Acho que eu irei**__**  
**__**É melhor eu seguir em minha saída**_

-xxx-

Harry se sentia feliz por terem voltado a se falar, mas ao mesmo tempo chateado por não falar que a amava, e confuso por não saber se Hermione gostava dele.

Hermione agora também tinha um novo amigo e não gostava dele, aquele loiro da corvinal ficava em cima dela, e não achava que ele queria só amizade da sua Hermione.

Só sabia que se aquele loiro chegasse perto dela com segundas intenções ele iria levar uns socos.

-xx-

Will andava com Hermione, Luna e Potter pelos corredores observando como Harry se comportava com a morena, ele tinha certeza de algo só precisava mostrar a Hermione.

- Mione – chamou-a

Ele vendo que tinha sua atenção, chegou mais perto e buscou sua mão para entrelaçar seus dedos com os dela.

Ela estranhando a atitude o fitou confusa – Olhe para o lado discretamente, para o Potter.

Ela fez o que o amigo pediu o olhando pelo canto do olho e viu algo que fez seu coração acelerar.

Harry estava olhando para as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas, com os punhos fechados e o maxilar apertado.

- Não pode...

- Mas é.

- Ele... N-não...

- Hermione aceite, ele gosta. – interrompeu luna

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**__**  
**__**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga**__**  
**__**Ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga**_

Harry olhava para ambos com os olhos faiscando em ódio, _quem ele pensava que era para andar de mãos entrelaçadas com Hermione?_

_Engomadinho ridículo, metido a nerd, filho da... ta pedindo pra morrer._

Ainda fitando ambos resolveu que tinha que tomar uma atitude, mas o que iria fazer?

Então fez algo que muito consideravam clichê, e que não era exatamente algo romântico, mas sim era uma atitude.

Ele andou decidido até a morena - que o vendo em sua direção soltou-se de Will -, e a puxou para de modo que seus corpos ficaram praticamente grudados, ele sentiu seu coração disparar assim como o dela, seus olhos caíram nos lábios dela e antes que ela protestasse sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, a beijando calmamente a fazendo suspirar para depois retribuir no mesmo ritmo.

O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios dela pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, línguas dançando em uma perfeita sincronia, demonstrando um misto de sentimentos, terminaram o beijo alguns minutos depois e abriram os olhos lentamente, olharam-se nos olhos com as testas grudadas uma na outra.

- Hermione... Eu – mas fora interrompido por uma voz chamando o nome da morena, que se afastou dele rapidamente e olhou na direção que a chamavam.

- Hermione Granger? – perguntou um garoto que Harry logo percebeu ser do primeiro ano.

- Sim.

- Estão te chamando para uma reunião da monitoria, na sala que vocês usam sempre – avisou o garoto olhando para a morena.

- Obrigada, mas o Harry também é...

- Ah, mas só mandaram chamar à senhorita – interrompeu o garoto

- Tudo bem, obrigada – sorriu enquanto o menino saía em direção aos jardins da escola.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde – disse saindo apressadamente em direção a sala que usavam para fazer reunião da monitoria.

Harry a olhou saindo e passou as mãos no cabelo irritado pelo menino atrapalhar o momento e saiu em direção, ao salão comunal.

Luna e Will se olharam e sorriram indo cada um para seu lado.

-xxxx-

Fazia horas que Hermione tinha ido à reunião e até agora não aparecera, pensava em tantas coisas que só agora dera-se conta de que horas eram, ficou pensando no beijo e no que Hermione iria falar sobre ele...

Mas então outro pensamento... Uma lembrança na verdade invadiu sua mente a sua discussão com Gina e então a última frase antes dela subir para seu quarto.

_Ela apenas o olhou com raiva – Se você pensa que vai viver com a sua amiguinha o felizes para sempre estás muito enganado. – avisou antes de subir para o dormitório feminino._

E se ela realmente fizesse algo com sua Hermione? Não, não iria, pois fazia semanas que tinha voltado a falar com ela e ate agora ela não havia feito nada.

Resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado, e esperar mais um pouco Hermione.

-xx-

Chegou à porta da sala que usavam para reunião e abriu, mas não havia ninguém na sala, franziu o cenho confuso. Pediram a ela para ir à sala para discutir algo e não havia ninguém... Era deveras estranho.

Virou para sair da sala, mas antes que saísse a porta se trancou sozinha, virou para ver o que estava acontecendo e avistou-a.

- Olá Hermione.

Ela olhou a pessoa chocada o que estava acontecendo? Mas antes que desse um jeito de sair de lá, sentiu perder o domínio sobre seu corpo e logo percebeu estava dominada pelo império.

-xxx-

Mais meia hora tinha se passado e até agora não havia visto Hermione, resolveu procurar Luna para perguntar se a loira tinha a visto.

Depois de procurar em todo lugar achou-a saindo da biblioteca – Luna.

- Olá Harry – cumprimentou a loira.

- A Hermione não está com você? – perguntou rapidamente.

Ela o fitou confuso – Não, não a vejo desde manhã.

O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo – Ela ainda não voltou.

- Já falou com Will?

- V-você a-acha que ela está com ele? – perguntou sentindo um nó se fazer no seu estomago.

Ela deu de ombros – Não custa procurar para saber.

- Vamos então. – disse saindo apressadamente para procurar Tolland.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha enquanto percorria os corredores com luna, atrás de Tolland, não era uma sensação boa, era quase como se pressentisse que algo iria acontecer... Uma parte de si torcia para que a morena estivesse com ele para essa sensação ir embora, mas outra não.

Saíram do castelo e foram em direção aos jardins e enfim acharam o corvinal perto do lago sentado.

- Tolland – chamou.

- Potter. – cumprimentou sem ao menos olhar para ele.

- A Hermione também não está com você? – perguntou sua voz saindo preocupada.

- Hermione? Não a vejo desde cedo – virou rapidamente olhando o moreno que estava com o semblante preocupado – Ela ainda não saiu da reunião?

- A reunião não demora tanto assim.

- Vamos falar com a professora Mcgonagall – sugeriu o loiro.

Saíram correndo para a sala da diretora de Hogwarts – Já que Dumbledore havia morrido no sexto ano de Harry – chegaram a gárgula e olharam-se apreensivos esqueceram-se que não tinham a senha da sala.

- E agora?

- Potter – os três viraram olhando para a professora que estava atrás deles.

- Professora...

- Precisamos falar com a senhora...

- Sobre a Mione...

- Calma falem um de cada vez, diga Potter.

- A Mione queremos saber se ela já saiu da reunião...

- Ou se ela esta fazendo algo para a senhora por isso está demorando – completou Luna.

A diretora franziu o cenho confuso – De que reunião estão falando?

- Como assim que reunião? A da monitoria é claro! – exclamou Tolland perdendo a paciência.

- Não teve nenhuma reunião hoje – disse seria – Agora se me derem licença, preciso resolver coisas importantes.

- Por acaso a Hermione não é importante – bradou Harry e Will em uníssono

_**you treat me just like another stranger**__**  
**__**Well it's nice to meet you sir**__**  
**__**I guess I'll go**__**  
**__**I best be on my way out**_

_**Você me trata como um outro estranho**__**  
**__**Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor**__**  
**__**Acho que eu irei**__**  
**__**É melhor eu seguir em minha saída**_

- Se acalmem os dois.

Foi então que Harry se lembrara da lembrança de mais cedo e empalidecera.

- E-eu t-tenho que contar algo a vocês... – ambos os olharam preocupado.

- Gina havia ameaçado fazer algo logo depois que terminamos.

Luna arregalou os olhos e perguntou sua voz ficara tensa – E você não deu atenção a isso?

- No começo sim, mas como ela não havia feito nada, eu esqueci – os olhos da loira arregalaram-se e olhou de um para o outro.

- Acho que não tem mais como esconder...

Eles a fitaram com os olhos em tamanhos de pratos.

- Eu tinha essa duvida, desde nossos quinto ano, mas não disse nada a ninguém – suspirou – as só tive certeza na guerra quando ela sumiu e eu fui procurá-la e vi conjurando a marca negra...

- Ela quase matou pessoas da ordem Harry – terminou luna.

Harry sentiu sua garganta secar como pode namorar alguém assim? Como não enxergara antes?

- Luna temos que procurá-la – disse Will apressadamente.

- O problema é aonde começar a procurar...- disse Harry preocupado

- Vamos chamar a AD e então eles nós ajudam a procurar – sugeriu luna.

Sorriram nervosos com a idéia e saíram correndo, atrás dos antigos membros da AD.

-xxx-

- Se você acha que irá viver com ele para sempre está enganada Granger – disse a ruiva a jogando e retirando a varinha dela e o imperius.

- Gina...

- Crucio – disse antes que a morena terminasse de dizer.

_**you treat me just like another stranger**__**  
**__**Well it's nice to meet you sir**__**  
**__**I guess I'll go**__**  
**__**I best be on my way out**_

_**Você me trata como um outro estranho**__**  
**__**Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor**__**  
**__**Acho que eu irei**__**  
**__**É melhor eu seguir em minha saída**_

A morena sentiu uma dor terrível no seu corpo quando o feitiço lhe atingiu a fazendo cair no chão, gritando e gemendo de dor.

- Crucio – disse novamente olhando a cena de Hermione sofrendo e gritando de dor.

Hermione sentia seu corpo doer, parecia que ia morrer, mas a dor não terminava nunca, queria morrer logo e não sofrer mais.

Antes que outra onda de dor a tomasse lembrou-se do beijo que recebeu de Harry e isso a faria morrer feliz.

- Você sempre roubando tudo de todo mundo não é mesmo Granger? Querendo ser melhor que todos? A melhor aluna, a mais brilhante, a mais inteligente, agora a mais bonita, mais desejada, e amada por tantas pessoas... Isso era para ser MEU tudo meu, mas você... Sua sangue-ruim.

Preparou a varinha para mais uma vez torturar a morena – cru... - mas não conseguira terminar de dizer ouviu um galope atrás dela e sentiu sendo puxada.

- Larguem-me... Larguem-me- gritou batendo nos centauros que a pegaram.

- Essa é uma das comensais, vamos matá-la – disse um dos centauros.

Hermione apenas ouviu algumas vozes e então vários gritos de Gina, não conseguia pensar em muita coisa a dor que sentia era insuportável.

-xxx-

Harry, luna, e Tolland junto a AD haviam procurado por todo o castelo, mas nada de achar Hermione, e sua maior preocupação era que Gina podia ter feito algo com sua Hermione.

Sim, sua desde hora que a havia a beijado, ele tinha certeza que ela era sua.

- Harry – gritou Neville o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Fale Neville.

- Achamos Hermione na floresta – Harry o olhou assustado, na floresta? Torcia mentalmente para que nada tivesse ocorrido com ela.

Correu com os amigos ate a floresta proibida onde Neville guiou o caminho até a morena.

Parou estático quando a viu, ela estava deitada no chão da floresta seus olhos fechados, e sua respiração Curt. Parecia que respirar doía pelo jeito que estava se portando.

Agachou onde a morena estava e sussurrou – Herms estou aqui vai ficar tudo bem – passou a mão pelo rosto da morena.

- Harry... M-meu corpo dói – disse com dificuldade por causa da dor.

- Shh – colocou o dedo nos lábios dela – vou lhe tirar daqui e vai ficar tudo bem – disse ele querendo que tudo ficasse bem mesmo.

-xxx-

Andava de um lado para o outro do lado de fora da enfermaria, como podiam demorar tanto para dar alguma noticia?

Lembrou de como a carregou e levou ela apressadamente para madame Pomfrey desesperado, assustado, e com medo de que algo acontecesse com ela.

Agora estava ali esperando alguma noticia.

- Harry vai fazer um buraco no chão, sente-se e acalme-se está tudo bem com ela – disse Neville.

Ele olhou de luna para William que estavam sentados do lado de fora da enfermaria juntos.

- Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou confuso

- Sim – responderam sorrindo.

Ele também sorriu – Fico feliz

- Está feliz é porque ele não está afim de Hermione, admita – motejou luna.

- É claro.

Os três riram fazendo a tensão do local se dissipar aos poucos.

- Senhor Potter, a senhorita Granger acordou e deseja vê-lo – disse a senhora Pomfrey.

- Obrigado – agradeceu entrando, avistou a morena deitada olhando o com um tímido sorriso no rosto.

- Está melhor meu amor? – perguntou a fazendo corar com o _meu amor_

- Estou... – apontou a cadeira para ele sentar. - Apenas algumas dores, mas a senhora Pomfrey disse que passa com as poções que tomei.

- Fiquei preocupado com você – passou a mão no rosto da morena a fazendo fechar os olhos.

- Não precisava ficar mais, estou bem – abriu os olhos e o fitou com carinho.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio apenas se olhando.

- Amo você - disse o moreno antes de dar um suave selinho nela

- Também amo você Harry – sorriu com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

- E a Gina, Harry ela morreu mesmo? – perguntou franzindo o cenho

- Sim, mas não falaremos dela – disse a beijando.

- Aceita ser minha namorada? – perguntou entrelaçando suas mãos com a dela.

- Aceito – sorriu e o abraçou.

FIM

N/A: Eis o fim, consegui enfim matar a Gina não foi uma das melhores mortes mas tudo bem, espero que tenham gostado :D beijos


End file.
